Different Information Technology (IT) resources in equipment enclosures require different air flow and air pressure for cooling of the resources. Conventionally, each of the equipment enclosures hosted by a data center needs to have a specific door physically designed and adapted to the content of equipment in the equipment enclosure and its corresponding different air flow and air pressure requirements. Typically, the equipment is mounted in a rack enclosure having a front door for access to equipment in the rack enclosure and, optionally, a back door, also allowing access to the equipment in the rack enclosure.
The need to have a different design of door for each of the enclosures means that the type of equipment that may be hosted in the rack enclosure is constrained to such equipment as is compatible with the air flow and air pressure provided by the door used in conjunction with the rack enclosure. This can lead to wasted space in the rack enclosure, poor optimization of the cooling, wasted energy and IT resource risks.
Chinese Utility Model CN 201986334 U discloses an adaptive dynamic precision air supply control apparatus in which air flow through a duct is controlled by the degree of opening of a damper (which is hereby incorporated by reference).
GB Patent Application 2,510,750 A discloses a data center having a building door with a controllable air intake, such as a vent or a plurality of blades moved by motors (which is hereby incorporated by reference).